Vacaciones en el Caribe
by Mila Raynd
Summary: Viktor planea unas vacaciones con Yuri y Yurio en las costas Caribeñas, desde hacer pasar a su mascota por un bebe, Yuri sabe que esas no serán unas vacaciones convencionales, ¿A qué aventuras les inmiscuirá Viktor? ¿Podrá Yurio dejar de ser caprichoso? ¿Perderá la cordura Yuri? ¡HISTORIA PAUSADA!
1. Viaje inesperado

**Disclaimer:** Yuri on Ice y sus personajes le pertenecen a Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto.

 **Advertencias:** Comedia.

 **Spokoynoy nochi:** Buenas noches en Ruso.

 **Taiko:** Tambor japonés tocado con baquetas de madera.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

—¿Por qué tiene que ir el cerdo?

—¡Vamos Yurio! Todo rival debe tener mejores lazos con su contrincante.—seguido de esto Viktor hizo un guiño.

Yurio y Yuri no se veían muy animados con la idea de Viktor;vacaciones en el caribe. Según éste último, el conocer las tierras áridas les pondría de mejor ánimo y tendrían unos días para relajarse antes de las competencias venideras.

—Bah... Qué más da, acepto.—finalizó Yuri.

—¡Bien! ¡Nos vamos mañana!—Víktor se retiró a su habitación.

Yurio lucía más fastidiado de lo normal, ¿Realmente Viktor había hecho que se regresara de Rusia por unas simples vacaciones? Sí, el mayor estaba delirando un poco.

—Bueno cerdo, espero que no te hagas tocino en el Caribe, _Spokoynoy nochi._

Yuri no respondió, aún seguía procesando que los próximos días estaría con Viktor en el otro lado del mundo. Se fue a su habitación y reflexionó un poco.

—No puedo imaginarme a Viktor en las playas de allá.—el japonés estaba recostado en su cama viendo al techo.—Si anda desnudo acá con este clima, ni qué pensar en un lugar como el Caribe.—se dijo así mismo.

Empezó a imaginarse a Viktor como dios lo trajo al mundo, siendo acosado por hombres y mujeres, sí, el efecto Viktor, el que te hace dudar de tu sexualidad si eres heterosexual. Sin más se quedó dormido pensando en el perfecto trasero, perdón, talento de su entrenador.

¡¿Qué rayos era eso?! ¿Un _Taiko_? Más dormido que despierto Yuri salió de su habitación, era de esperarse, Viktor estaba más animado que nunca y había sacado un taiko, ni Kami-sama sabía de dónde.

—¡VIKTOR DEJA DE HACER ESO! ¡ESTO NO ES LA MILICIA!—Yurio salió a la defensiva, sus cabellos estaban fuera de lugar y las bolsas en sus ojos denotaban el deseo de seguir durmiendo, parecía un Yurio adicto al crack así, bueno no tanto.

—El día se comienza con energía.—respondió vivaz el mayor.

—Viktor, ni siquiera es de día, son las dos de la madrugada, ¿A quién quieres levantar? ¿Al diablo?—Yuri se restregaba sus ojos, a penas y podía ver con el sueño que se traía, solo veía un par de manchas; una gris y la otra amarilla.

—Preparen su equipaje, los veo en media hora en la sala.

El japonés se estaba durmiendo parado, a diferencia de Yurio que iba refunfuñando a su habitación. Después de alistar sus maletas y tomar un desayuno rápido, llegaron al aeropuerto, estaba casi vacío.

—Parecemos almas en pena.—Yuri perdía la lucha contra el sueño, de verdad que Viktor estaba mal.

—Programe el vuelo a estas horas para llegar antes, tendrán mucho tiempo para dormir en el avión.

—Como sea.—respondió el rubio.

Después de dejar el equipaje en la zona de equipaje, se sentaron un instante a esperar la llamada del vuelo.

—¡Uy! No vaya hacer que está multitud de personas esperen por el único vuelo a estás horas.—el rubio alzo los brazos, además de hacer un uso evidente del sarcasmo.

—Calma, ya abordaremos el avión... Mientras tanto les contaré la razón del porqué me gusta viajar en grupo.—Viktor se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.— Todo comenzó un dieciocho de octubre, cuando yo tenía quince años, siempre veía los hermosos paisajes extranjeros y...—Ronquidos fueron su única respuesta, ambos Yuri's, estaban dormidos.— Insensibles.

Su mascota al parecer también lo había ignorado, puesto que ella también dormía.

—Un instante... No dejaran que subas con nosotros.—como era propio de Viktor, había olvidado que los animales iban a parte, pero él no precisamente era un hombre de reglas ya que no las seguía.—¡Tengo una idea!

Habían abordado ya el avión, pero una incógnita existencial les embargo a los menores...

¡¿Quién se sentaría al lado de la ventana?!

—Ahí se duerme mejor, viaje desde Rusia hasta Japón, yo merezco el ir a este lado.

—Es mi lado favorito, así que yo me iré allí.—respondió tranquilo el azabache.

—Ninguno de los dos se irá ahí, tengo un bebe por ahora, necesito hacerlo pasar desapercibido, así que yo me sentaré en ese lado.—Viktor tenía en sus brazos a un "bebe envuelto", uno demasiado grande.

—Si sabes que se nota que es un perro, ¿no?—le indagó Yurio.

—No se nota, hasta le compre un juguete.—y le mostró una especie de maraca.

—Viktor, los bebes no ladran.

—Digamos que éste hace una perfecta imitación de un cachorro, Yuri.

"Ya lo perdimos."—Pensó el japonés.

Los asientos eran de cuatro personas, así que Viktor tomó el último, el "bebe" le siguió y así Yuri y Yurio terminaron sentados a la par.

—No sé que sucederá si se dan cuenta que traemos un perro con nosotros.—habló el rubio.

—Hazte el dormido y finge demencia si nos hablan.—le respondió Yuri, el ruso asintió, se acomodo en el asiento y cerró sus ojos.

—Este viaje será divertido, puedo apostarlo.— Viktor le sonreía ampliamente a Yuri, ese optimismo era propio de él, lo cual le sorprendía ya que Viktor estaba muy sereno a pesar que llevaba a su mascota disfrazado de bebe.—Haremos muchas cosas juntas que nos encantarán.

—Eso espero...

Debía admitir que se sentía feliz, pero tenía mucho sueño para expresarlo, con la espontaneidad de Viktor, los caprichos de Yurio y su disponibilidad de hacer de todo, sabía que serían unas largas vacaciones.

Y así; el gatito, el cerdito y el soltero ruso más codiciado, emprendieron vuelo hacia el Caribe.

 _Continuará_...

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **¡Buenas noches!**

 **Es mi primer fic de esta nueva serie que esta arrasando por internet, y una muy genial con el mejor fanservice yaoi xD**

 **así que se me cruzó esta idea en poner a los tres juntos, ya que amo a este trío, en un viaje xd.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y se animen a saber en qué aventuras les inmiscuirá Viktor**

 **Me gustaría saber sus opiniones, ya saben donde pueden dejarlas n.n**

 **Bien sin más me voy de acá, que mañana tengo una materia que reponer :(**

 **¿Reviews?**


	2. Llegando al Caribe

**Disclaimer:** Yuri on Ice y sus personajes le pertenecen a Mitsuro Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

Sentía una fuerte brisa, era bastante satisfactoria la sensación y al parecer se encontraba en una playa, por el agua cristalina, dedujo que ya había llegado al Caribe y ese sería el océano Atlántico.

—¡Hey cerdo!

No tenía la necesidad de preguntarse quién había sido, Yurio ya le puso ese mote y él no haría nada para impedírselo, todo por Viktor, además ya había rebajado y recupero su complexión anterior.

—¡Te estoy hablando!—Yuri lo buscó con la mirada. Se había quedado atónito, y cómo no si el chico ruso estaba desnudo, su cuerpo delgado y tonificado le daban un aspecto muy seductor, sin agregar la expresión ruda que el chico tenía.

¿Por qué sentía que su cuerpo se tensaba y comenzaba a sudar frío?

—¿Qué sucede acá?—sintió como un par de brazos le rodeaban la cintura.—Eh, ¿Yuri?— la voz de Viktor en su oído hizo recorrerle un gran escalofrío en la parte trasera del cuello. Además sentir el pecho desnudo del ruso contra su espalda era una sensación medio rara.

¡Dios mío! ¡Él también estaba desnudo! ¿Cómo no pudo haberlo notado?

¿Qué rayos era eso? Porque sentía algo extraño en su espalda, estaba algo duro y... A no ser que a Viktor se le había...

Y despertó. Yuri estaba sudando y se sentía caliente, su respiración era agitada. ¿Por qué soñaba cosas como esa? Viktor le hacia mal a su salud mental.Tanto como Viktor, Macacchin y Yurio, estaban muy dormidos, de seguro Viktor le habría dado una droga y por eso soño tal cosa.

Se levanto con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Yurio y se fue al baño, estaba sudando, así que procedió a lavarse la cara. Se quedó un buen rato allí viendo su apariencia, sí, lucía como un recién levantado. Escuchó que golpearon la puerta, lo cual fue extraño, pero sin más abrió.

¡Oh no!

—¡Vik-Viktor! ¿Qué haces aquí?—Yuri lucía demasiado nervioso. Viktor cerró la puerta tras eso.

—Pues, la azafata ha vuelto a hacer el conteo de pasajeros y Macacchin se ha quitado las mantas, así que lo deje con Yurio.—y mostró una amplia sonrisa.

Mientras tanto con el rubio...

El chico estaba durmiendo plácidamente, luego sintió como le movían el hombro levemente y despertó.

—Señorita, debo decirle que no se permiten animales en la zona de los pasajeros, por lo tanto debe acompañarme con su mascota e irla a dejar al compartimento de animales.— sonrió la azafata.

—¿EH?

—No se altere por favor señorita.

—¡No soy chica! ¡Y el perro no es mío!—miró a sus lados y no había rastro de ni de Viktor ni de Yuri.—Esos dos...—murmuró—¡VIKTOR!—gritó.

Después de que Yurio resolvió el asunto de Macacchin, Yuri y Viktor salieron del baño y una azafata los descubrió y les miró con un leve sonrojó.

Llegaron a las tierras áridas aterrizando en el aeropuerto.

—¡Hola México!

—Eh...Viktor, estamos en República Dominicana, México está en otra parte.—respondió Yuri avergonzado ya que muchas personas le habían volteado a ver extraño.

—Ah... Que mal, bueno sigamos.

Como Viktor ya tenía todo listo, un auto del hotel donde se hospedarían los llegó a recoger, ya era mañana incluso era hora de almuerzo. Llegando al hotel, muchas chicas se quedaron observando a los recién llegados, Viktor ni lo notó, Yuri se sentía incómodo y a Yurio le molestaba, las chicas a veces eran insoportables, como Mila.

Cuando subieron a la habitación, los botones comenzaron a ordena el equipaje de los muchachos al terminar uno de ellos se quedo parado como si esperara algo.

—Viktor debes darle propina.

—¿En serio Yuri? Bien.— Viktor tomó el rostro del muchacho y le dio un beso en la frente, el chico le miro asustado, Yurio rodó los ojos, Yuri observo la escena con vergüenza.—Que Kami-Sama te lo pague.

El muchacho se retiró rápidamente de allí.

La habitación era grande y lujosa, muy cómoda y tenía una hermosa vista al océano, después de verla bien, los menores notaron un pequeño detalle.

—¿Por qué rayos solo hay una cama?—el rubio le miro algo molesto.

—Ah sí, cuando dije que vendríamos de vacaciones juntos, es de pasarlo todo el tiempo así, incluyendo dormir.— respondió Viktor como si fuera lo más normal.

—Tu ya perdiste la cabeza.

—Incluso podemos bañarnos juntos.

—¡NO!—respondieron los Yuri's al unísono.

—Okey, okey.

El rubio se quito todo el abrigo, se estaba asando con ese clima, el japonés se puso algo mas fresco y cómodo para dormir un rato al igual que Viktor.

—Bien es la una y cuarenta y cinco de la tarde, saldré un rato, vendré por ustedes a las cinco para que vayamos a cenar.—ambos chicos asistieron.—Vamos Macacchin.

El perro salió con Viktor dejando al japonés y al ruso solos.

—No puedo creer que tenga que dormir contigo.—con el montón de sabanas que había en la cama —que de hecho era una grande—,hizo una especie de división a mitad y mitad. —Bien, éste sera mi lado y ese otro el tuyo.—le indicó al azabache.

Sin más se acostó al lado izquierdo, y se quedo mirando la hermosa vista del lugar.

Dormiría un rato, solo esperaba que no volviese a tener esos sueños raros con Yuri y Viktor. Sin más cerró sus ojos, esperando a que Viktor les fuese a llamar.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Espero les haya gustado, si ya sé que no pasa mucho, pero esto a penas comienza xD**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir mi historia, gracias a ustedes la he seguido.**

 **Anímense a saber que pasa xd.**

 **y...**

 **¡EL VICTUURI SE HIZO CANON MADAFAKAS! XD**

 **aunque siga esa polémica de si fue beso o no.**

 **Quería preguntarles algo y si son amables dejen sus opiniones.**

 **Seré la única que ha visto un poco parecido a Yurio con Deidara del anime Naruto,**

 **en especial donde Yurio tiene el cabello recogido y le cae el flequillo en la parte de su cara(?**

 **o awebo me estoy volviendo loca.**

 **La imagen la tengo de perfil para que hagan sus comparaciones xD**

 **bien.**

 **¡Feliz día!**


End file.
